


Cole's Piplup

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children, Crossover, D:BH Amino Pokemon Challenge, Depression, Gen, Loss, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: After the loss of his son, Hank Anderson becomes very attached to the boy's Pokemon.





	Cole's Piplup

"Alright, son, it's the big day, huh?"

Hank ruffled his son's messy blond hair while the boy nodded excitedly, his arms full of his Piplup (who Cole had yet to name because he couldn't think of a name perfect enough) who squeaked happily at Hank when the adult gave him a pat too. "Yeah! I'm ready! I'm going to be the best trainer there ever was!"

"I know you will, son." Hank smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "Go get 'em."

Cole nodded and set his Pokemon down, to free his hands in order to jump up and throw his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly. Hank smiled and returned the embrace, holding the young boy close.

"Bye, dad! I'll see you soon!" Cole pulled back and scooped up his little blue Pokemon, before running out into the town and turning to wave to Hank, who happily waved back, smiling at the sight of the pure joy on his boy's face.

"Bye, kid! I love you!"

"I love you too, dad!" Cole called back, before running off to start his adventure.

Hank watched for a moment, before his lazy old Stoutland nudged his hand, and he gave the beast a scratch on the head. "I know you're worried about him, Sumo. So am I. You know what? I'll take you for a walk and we can watch out for him for a while. How does that sound?"

Sumo ruffed loudly in response, and Hank gave him a pet before letting the creature out the door and locking up behind him.

Hank walked beside the Pokemon down the street, keeping far enough behind Cole that the young boy wouldn't notice him. The father smiled as he watched his son battle with other kids, and felt a bristle of pride when the boy didn't loose a battle, not even once. After every battle, Cole would scoop up the Piplup and heal it up, before cuddling it and praising it, making sure the small creature knew how much it was loved.

Though, the happiness didn't last for very long. 

Someone caught Cole's gaze, and while the boy tried to turn away, the adult insisted on a battle. The character looked rough, exactly like someone Hank would end up locking up. Little did he know just how right he was.

When the young adult released a Hydreigon, Hank grimaced, knowing that Cole wasn't going to win this battle. But, loosing was always a good way to learn, and besides, this was hardly a fair fight, so he hoped the boy wouldn't feel that bad.

The Hydreigon used Dragon Breath, and Cole's Piplup was unconscious in the boy's arms. The young man laughed as Cole sobbed, and Hank felt his heart break. The Hydreigon moved to attack again, using Thunder Fang, going for overkill by sinking it's teeth into the tiny Pokemon.

Cole turned his back on the Hydreigon to protect the Piplup.

At that moment, both Cole and Hank were lost.

**_~*~*~*~*~_ **

Hank Anderson buried his son behind the tree in their backyard.

Sumo always howled during the nights, missing the boy, but, it didn't bother Hank, because he didn't sleep anyways. The older man would simply sit in front of his son's grave and hold the small blue Pokemon in his arms.

The Piplup was always quiet. Hank didn't know just how intelligent the creatures were, but, this one seemed to understand what had happened, and was sharing in the same grief that Hank was.

Hank had decided that, as a way to honour his son, he'd protect the Pokemon that the boy had cherished so much. The older man even found that he truly ended up adoring the small creature, and it reminded him of his son.

He even named him Cole.


End file.
